GMA News TV
GMA News TV (GNTV) (visually rendered in its logo in all capital letters as GMA NEWS TV) is a Philippine free-to-air television network owned by Citynet Network Marketing and Productions Inc., a wholly owned subsidiary of GMA Network, Inc. Launched on February 28, 2011, GNTV is formerly the second television network joint-ventured between ZOE and GMA after its predecessor QTV, which in turn was launched in 2005; and fifth overall secondary television brand of GMA Network since 1995. Its flagship station is DWDB-TV Channel 27, a frequency which was fully owned by GMA Network which previously used as a digital test broadcast of the network and formerly broadcasting as Citynet Television, and it is beamed through provincial relay stations run by GMA Network. The network produces programmes from studios located at the GMA Network Center, EDSA corner Timog Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City. The network's primary transmitter facility is located at the GMA Tower of Power site, Tandang Sora, Barangay Culiat, Quezon City. GMA News TV operates daily from 6:00 AM to 12:00 MN. History GMA News TV was created as a replacement for "Q", a network which primarily featured imported dramas and lifestyle-oriented programming aimed towards women, and as part of GMA News and Public Affairs's plans to expand its presence on free-to-air television. GMA News TV was unveiled on February 7, 2011, and Q was discontinued on February 20, 2011, in preparation for the launch of the new service, which occurred on February 28, 2011. Until 2019, ZOE Broadcasting Network served as originating affiliate and flagship station of GMA News TV, as a result of a blocktime lease agreement between ZOE Broadcasting and GMA's subsidiary Citynet Network Marketing and Productions in 2005, allowing the latter to lease the entire airtime of DZOE-TV 11 Manila, in exchange of upgrading the former's facilities and an offpeak timeslot for its programs on Channel 11 and GMA Network. However, due to increasing lease payments of GMA Network to ZOE Broadcasting which is accompanied with decreased revenues of GMA, the two networks announced on April 24, 2019 that they will terminate the agreement by the end of May 2019. As a result, GMA News TV Manila was reassigned to analog Channel 27, which was being used for digital test broadcast of GMA Network, on June 4. In turn, DTV operations of GMA were transferred on a permanent frequency, UHF Channel 15 (479.143 MHz), which was being used since May 15. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by GMA News TV Most of GMA News TV's programming consists of news and public affairs programs produced by GMA News and Public Affairs. Outside of its core programming, the channel airs entertainment programs including lifestyle, cooking shows, talk shows, local and foreign drama, comedy and reality series, travel, foreign animated series, local and foreign movie blocks, sports programs and additional programming produced by GMA. Availability :Further information: List of GMA News TV stations GMA News TV can be seen via regular free-to-air television on Channel 27 in Metro Manila, Cebu and Davao and other 28 regional stations nationwide. Aside from GNTV's main analog signal, it is a must-carry channel on all cable and satellite TV providers nationwide. This channel is also available as a digital subchannel through GMA's main digital transmitters in Metro Manila, Baguio, Cebu, and Davao. International Later in 2011, GMA Network would also launch a 24-hour international version of GMA News TV called GMA News TV International to compliment to its two other international channels (GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV). Unlike its domestic counterpart, programs on GMA News TV International air tape-delayed except for selected special events such as live coverage of Day 1 of Eleksyon 2013 and the timepiece on the lower-left hand side of the screen is covered. It began to be offered as a preview channel in Australia on FetchTV, IPS/AccessTV in Japan, GUdTV in Guam and on OSN, with an official launch planned for the third quarter of 2011. GMA News TV International was officially launched on UBI World TV on December 1, 2011. In May 2012, Canadian IPTV provider MTS TV added GMA News TV International, becoming its first Canadian carrier. In November 2012, Optik TV added the channel to their lineup. Additionally, GMA News TV international is now also available in Singtel TV Pay TV Customers in Singapore Channel 690 in SD, on January 2019, GMA News TV International Launches in Starhub TV Channel 149 along with Another GMA Two International Channels. In Hong Kong, GMA News TV International was launched through Now TV in June 2015. In Europe, Australia and New Zealand, GMA News TV International (along with GMA's other international channels) is available through over-the-top streaming service Lyca TV. See also * Citynet Network * List of television stations in the Philippines